terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Squishyblob/The Grand Hornetle (Beetle Boss)
The Grand Hornetle '''is a beetle boss which can be spawned after Plantera has been defeated. It can only be spawn in the Jungle at night using '''Beetle Snack, which is crafted by using a Truffle worm, 10 dirt blocks, 25 wood, 15 lead/iron ores and 10 of each light and night souls. It has similair attacks from some bosses, some being the Duke Fishron and the Plantera. The Grand Hornetle has 3 phases and a grand total of 70,000 Phase 1 At the start of the fight, Grand Hornetle is not much of a threat as he only dashes into player, like the Queen Bee, dealing 50 . He has an ability that makes spikes appear on his body, any damage dealt to him will be reflected back at the player as it acts like the turtle armor. In this state he stays in one position and only summoning weapons will deal damage to him without hurting the player. He is also able to summon Flying Derplings, to attack you while in his vulneble state. Phase 2 On upon reaching 40,000 , his shell falls making him harder to target and in addition to that the shell turns into Living Beetle Shell, dealing 65 melee damage, to aid him in his battle. There will be 5 Living Beetle Shells spawned in and it has 4 basic attacks such as Volatile Charge, Jungler Strike, Full-Born Airstrike and Cyclic Cyclone. He does 90 melee damage in his second phase. Phase 3 Upon reaching 20,000 , he becomes a devil and charges at the player relentlessly dealing 130 , his wings rapidly flap and spawn in Beetle Cyclone, which chase after the player for 3 seconds. He also spawn an additional 3 Living Beetle Shells in to the battle and they deal 100 melee damage instead of 65 . He gains 5 of damage every 2,500 he looses. Lower his health, the amount of Beetle Cyclone spawn per interval increases. Death As The Grand Hornetle dies, a messsage is sent to the players saying "You hear whispers and echoes from the ghouls who haunt the depths", this incated that more bosses can be spawned into the fray. (Still thinking of it) Living Beetle Shell Has 30,000 . Volatile Charge is a basic charge put will spawn miniature sharknado but instead of sharks, it spawns Tri-horned Beetles. 65 / 100 melee damage. Jungle Strike is an ability where the shell secretes a deadly toxin and fires it at the player causing them to suffer Venom debuff. 75 ranged damage. Cyclic Cyclone - The shells has gaps with amplify wind currents and turn them into horrible cyclone which last for 2 seconds. It will not spawn very often. 35 melee damage. Upon killing one of the shells, it drops 6 - 12 Exocrystals, this item is dropped less from the boss it self, so this is a problem for players as they have to kill the shells to gain these crafting material. Drops To Be Added Category:Blog posts